heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiro Hamada/Relationships
The 'relationships of Hiro Hamada '''throughout the ''Big Hero 6 ''franchise. Family Baymax Their relationship started out basic, as Hiro was impressed with Baymax when first introduced, but when they reunited, he was less than thrilled as Baymax served as a reminder of Tadashi's death. However, because Hiro unintentionally summoned Baymax when the former expressed pain, the robot viewed Hiro as his patient, becoming solely devoted to him and unable to dismiss himself until the boy was satisfied with his care, vocally expressing that fact. This led Baymax to carry out every small order given by Hiro, no matter how literal or sarcastic, in hopes of improving the boy's health, as a result of his programming. As time went on, however, Baymax's treatment towards Hiro began to change. As the robot began learning and understanding the basics of human emotion, a personal bond with Hiro began to form. His dedication towards his "patient" was no longer due to programming alone, but also because of a mutual love. In turn, Hiro grew to love Baymax, who served as his ultimate form of comfort, a loving reminder of Tadashi and a nurturing companion. This is powerfully showcased when the duo found themselves trapped within Yokai's portal while trying to save Abigail. While Baymax was willing to sacrifice himself, Hiro strongly refused, as he didn't have the strength to lose him too. Nevertheless, he fought through his emotions using Baymax's lesson of overcoming loss, but not forgetting, allowing him to bid farewell to his companion, in addition to expressing his love for the first time through a hug. Following these events and Baymax's eventual revival, the duo remains as close as ever, forming a brotherly relationship and spending their days beside one another through all events, including their mission to protect the world in Tadashi's honor. Aunt Cass Aunt Cass is Hiro's aunt and guardian. For the last ten years after their parents' deaths, Aunt Cass took care of both of her nephews, giving them love, care and support. Sometimes, he causes her to "stress eat" because of his bot fighting activity. She was glad when he began using his high-level intellect and when Hiro was accepted into SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology). After Tadashi's death, Cass helped Hiro mourn for the loss of his brother, often bringing up food to his room and attempting to get him to sign up for SFIT. She is unaware of Hiro's identity as a superhero and he keeps it from her because when Cass figures it out, then she will never let him continue it. Tadashi Hamada Hiro was very close with his older brother, as they were each other's best friends and confidantes. Tadashi often protected and supported Hiro, being the only one who could truly understand what Hiro was feeling. Though their friends got to Hiro when he was still mourning Tadashi's death, Hiro's older brother continues to be an inspiration to Hiro, as he learned to help people in his brother's honor and that vengeance won't solve anything. This is explicitly shown when he wanted to kill Callaghan for killing his brother. However, Baymax showed Hiro that even his brother was flawed. In spirit of Tadashi, Hiro and his friends fight and help others, just like his brother had wanted. Hiro still will never get over his brother's death, but he still has his friends who help him get through the grieving process. He also hates it when people discredit his brother, as shown when he wanted to fight El Fuengo for insulting his deceased brother. Friends Honey Lemon Along with Fred, Honey Lemon acts as an enthusiastic supporter to Hiro in his multiple times of need. They first met at the beginning of the film, when Tadashi introduced her to Hiro. After Tadashi's death, Honey Lemon continued to give Hiro love and support, even promising him that they weren't going to leave him alone in his grieving estate. In the television series, Honey and Hiro continued having an older sister/younger brother relationship. Honey sometimes acts as a mother figure, as she is also protective of Hiro, as she saved him from Mr. Yama by freezing the criminal mastermind. Significantly in "Rivalry Weak," Hiro admits he has known that Honey Lemon was an artist and a student at SFAI and accepted her for who she was: an artist and a talented scientist. Hiro often particpates in her group selfies as well. Fred Along with Honey Lemon, Fred acts as an enthusiastic supporter to Hiro in his multiple times of need. He took an immediate liking to Hiro when they met each other for the first time and also supported the teenager after his brother's death. Throughout the televsion series, they often get into trouble together, being captured by Yama and getting stranded in the woods and being chased by a madman as examples. However, though they get along and have a brother relationship, Hiro initially did not want to succumb to Fred's attempts in reforming Big Hero 6 until they saved the whole city from Mr. Yama and his entire team of Baymaxes. They sometimes share a "fist bump." Sometimes, Hiro and the other members cannot help Fred in his fighting the villains and in response to his recklessness, Hiro created Mini-Max to "babysit" Fred. Wasabi One of Hiro's best friend, Wasabi often looks out for Hiro's health. During the testing process, Wasabi meets Hiro, the younger brother of his friend, Tadashi. Wasabi takes the time to demonstrate his creation, as well as introducing Hiro to his method of organization, only to be thrown off by Go Go. During the television series, they get along swimmingly. However, when they had to work together after being assigned by Professor Granville, they found it hard to work together because of their different personalities and styles . Their fighting almost ended in catastrophe because while Wasabi and Hiro were arguing, Noodle Burger Boy got a hand on holding Baymax hostage. Both boys learned the error of their ways and decided that Baymax was right: that they should not have fought with each other. They both worked together against NBB by switching suits and understanding one another from then on and learned how to work together better in the near future. They did manage to finish creating their invention for Granville's assignment and recieved praise after completing it. Other than their squabble, Wasabi and Hiro get along rather well in the rest of the series. Wasabi showed disgust in Obake after he was pretending to be Tadashi in front of Hiro and said it was "crossing the line." And after Momakase threatens to kidnap Hiro for Obake a second time, Wasabi was infuriated and fought off Momakase in retaliation. In the second season, Wasabikept shadowing Hiro because of the past, where villains kidnapped HIro for their own purposes. Hiro was somewhat disturbed by it, especially because Wasabi was watching him and his aunt Cass eating dinner. Go Go Tomago Out of all the members of Big Hero 6 (apart from Baymax), Hiro seems the closest with Go Go. He first met her when Tadashi introduced Hiro to his other friends. Acting as an older sister figure, Go Go is very protective of Hiro, possibly due to him being younger than them. After returning to San Fransokyo after Hiro left his teammates on an abandoned island, instead of being angry, Go Go instead gave him a hug, showing sympathy for a boy who lost his brother. She promised they would stop Callaghan, no matter what. During the television series, Go Go and the others continue to give Hiro love and support. She usually does show a softer side to Hiro and even comforted him at one point when he suffered from "Inventors Block and said Obake crossed the line when pretending to be Tadashi. Globby Globby and Hiro were enemies throughout all of the first season. They usually fight with each other both through conversation and physically hitting one each other. However, during their fight in "Failure Mode," Globby gave Hiro a chocolate bare before disappearing for unknown reasons. He also was the one who put doubt in Hiro's mind but this was due to Obake making Globby put it in Hiro that he was nothing without his teammates' help. Their relationship changed after Globby rescued Hiro from Obake after learning that the latter wanted to destroy San Fransokyo. They became allies from then on. Karmi Hiro's classmate and rival, he was both discouraged and often put out by Karmi's stuck-up attitude. Although both of them are sharing the spotlight as SFIT's youngest student with her held little importance to him, he often tried to get on Karmi's good side in a few episodes, but eventually played along with the civilian rivalry with little care. Also, he is embarrassed at the fact that though she hates his civilian form, she has a crush on his superhero alter-ego, not being able to distinguish the similarities between the two. However, their relationship has been shown to hint at friendly feelings, as shown in "Issue 188", where Hiro says that they have a lot in common, and that they could even be friends. Baymax then makes the situation awkward by drawing up a pubertic analysis explaining the connection between them. The hint that the two may not see each other as complete rival is demonstrated again in "Small Hiro One", where Hiro notices that Karmi is locked outside of Trengrove's class, and he apologizes for her misfortune, receiving the first kind gesture from her; a small smile that appears to comfort her. Once again, their relationship appears to ascend in "Fan Friction", where Karmi is kidnapped by Momakase, and he comes to her rescue in his superhero form. The two share a friendly moment later on, where Karmi hugs "Captain Cutie" Hiro out of joy, and he appears to accept the gesture. Hiro became jealous of Karmi when she impressed Liv Armara with her extradermal nanoreceptors because he told Liv that he did not create Baymax but Tadashi did and he also failed to impress Liv with the big thermometer that he build for his bio-tech project and he has been keeping tabs of him and Karmi. According to Hiro, Karmi has negative accomplishments because everything that she does is the worst. The two finally become friends in "City of Monsters," where they realize they are not quite as different. When Hiro told Karmi that she was his friend and he cared about her, she stopped being in control of Di Amara and instead turned to protect hIro. When she was cured, Hiro had caught her before she hit the ground. Alastair Krei They are neither friends nor enemies, but Hiro and the other members of Big Hero 6 often assist Krei when his life is in danger. Hiro often calls him "Mr. Krei" and tries to remain polite in front of him. Hiro did save Krei from the murderous Callaghan. He did not like it when Krei began dating his aunt, Cass and was glad they broke up at the end of the episode. When he learned how friendles Krei was, they appeared to have found common ground. Enemies Professor Callaghan/Yokai :“''Hiro! I never thanked you for saving my Abigail." "I'm I'm glad she's okay." "I never set out to hurt anyone. What happened to Tadashi because of me I know it's not enough, but I'm sorry." " Tadashi would've, um, wanted me to forgive you. Someday I hope I can.” :―Callaghan and Hiro, "Minimax" Hiro used to look up to Professor Callaghan, especially being awe struck when he first met him. However, Hiro lost his respect for the professor after it was revealed that Callaghan caused Tadashi's death. Instead of being remorseful, Callaghan instead expressed that it was Tadashi's fault for getting himself killed. This cuased Hiro to go on an emotional and murderous rampage and have Baymax nearly kill him. However, HIro learned this wasn't the answer through his teammates and instead wished to capture Callaghan. Hiro attempted to reason with Callaghan, as they both suffered loss but Yokai remained unfazed. After Hiro visited Callaghan in prison during the events of "Mini-Max," Callaghan thanked Hiro for saving Abigail and expressed that he was remorseful for causing Tadashi's death. Though unfazed, Hiro tells Callaghan he hopes that he can forgive the old professor one day, as it was something Tadashi would have wanted Obake :“''"Why am I here? You have my energy amplifier. What more do you want?" "A student." "What?" "Granville doesn't understand your potential, but I do ...''” :―Obake to Hiro Obake was initially a mysterious villain to Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 and remained in the shadows, often stalking the teammembers and their heroic activities. Discovering their identities, Obake continued spying on Big Hero 6, especially showing interest in Hiro out of all the members. He attempted to corrupt Hiro multiple times, even testing to see how intelligent he was in deadly situations. Hiro and the rest of Big Hero 6 first encountered Obake when they were attempting to retrieve Lenore Shimamoto's diary and Honey Lemon's SFIT student ID without learning his name. However, they found the foe they were up against and learned his name and identity. At this point, Obake sees Hiro and his friends as worthy opponents. Obake went too far when pretending to be Tadashi and Hiro initially believed it was his brother until realizing that wasn't his real brother. After Hiro is manipulated into crafting the amplifier, Obake tries to forcibly recruit Hiro as his prodigy. His efforts are unsuccessful as Hiro (with a reformed Globby's help) escapes Obake's clutches and foils his plans before the city is destroyed. Later, Hiro tries looking for Obake's remains to appease Professor Granville, but cannot find them and doubts he survived. Category:Relationships